y colorin colorado
by eveen
Summary: no soy buena para los summarys, pero espero que pasen y lean, disfruten la historia.


Despues de mucho tiempo, regreso a esta pagina para compartir un nuevo fic que he creado, la verdad no estoy muy agusto con el final deL capitulo pero espero sus criticas. comentarios, felicitaciones o lo que sea jaja...siempre he querido subir un fic de shiz/nat...asi que espero que sea de su agrado...y gracias por leer.

PD: Si alguno de ustedes a leido mis otras historias quiero decirles que continuare con ellas, la inspiracion a regresado y esta vez espero terminarlas

* * *

CAP I: COMPROMISO

Sus manos recorriendo mis piernas suavemente, mis uñas arañando su espalda, sus labios rozando cada parte intima de mi cuerpo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que hacia esa chica tan cautivadora me enloquecía a cada minuto, no recordaba su nombre, no recordaba su cara, lo único que estaba plasmado en mi mente eran esos ojos tan verdes como la Esmeralda y ese olor a Frutas silvestres, ese dia había cumplido 18 años, y como cualquier chica traviesa me escabullí del castillo para festejar junto con mis amigos Raito Kansaki príncipe de Astoria, Haruka Suzuchiro princesa de Armitage y su prometida Yukino Kikukawa princesa de Aries, relataría con gusto lo que sucedió aquella noche, pero el alcohol había hecho estragos en nosotros, tanto, que no recordábamos como fuimos a parar a aquel lugar en donde la conocí, en realidad tenía suerte de haber guardado en mi mente esos pequeños detalles de ella, de esa chica que con solo una noche a su lado, no pudiera sacármela de la cabeza en los siguientes años, muchas veces volví a ir a ese lugar pero nunca la encontré, mande a buscarla por todo el pueblo pero nunca hubo respuesta.

-shizuru, mai, arika!, bajen un momento porfavor, necesito hablar con ustedes-

Tres hermosas chicas bajaban elegantemente por una larga escalera en donde su padre, el rey, Las esperaba en el inicio de estas.

-necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes-dijo con su tranquila Y gruesa voz.

Las chicas se miraron y una tras otra desde la mayor hasta la menor y siguieron al imponente hombre.

* * *

Los arboles de cerezo guiaban el camino hacia la entradaa de la nación Argron, sus flores apen|as empezaban a florecer marcando el inicio de la primavera, los pétalos coloreaban las calles de rosa haciendo una imagen extremadamente hermosa del lugar.

Argron era reinado por el clan de las amatistas de sonrisa hechizante la familia real Fujino, las personas les servian con tanta devoción por gente que era trabajadora y amable, que mantenía latente su cultura y tradición, realmente era un lugar armonioso y nadie podría romper ese perfecto ambiente, nadie excepto seis motos que seguían una elegante limosina, los ciudadanos veían atentos y sorprendidos los siete vehículos que portaban el escudo de un lobo plateado aullando con ojos de zafiro, escudo que pertenecía al reino de skriller.

-prometido padre?-pregunto una peliroja, con hermosos ojos lila y hermoso cuerpo

-así es mai, las tres han llegado a la edad perfecta para contraer nupcia, aparte, este compromiso se planeo desde hace mucho tiempo-

-pero como vamos a casarnos con alguien que no conocemos?- dijo otra pelirroja, quien tenía unos ojos tan azules como el cielo

-mi viejo amigo de skriller me ha informado que sus hijos, los príncipes, son unos caballeros, saben como tratar a una mujer, así que no hay de que preocuparse hija mía-

-así que, así como así nos lanzaras a los leones-dijo una insatisfecha mai

-por lo menos podrías decirnos como son físicamente?-pregunto la mas pequeña de ellas

El imponente rei miro a sus tres hijas seriamente, para después cambiar su gesto colocando una mano en su nuca y sonriendoles con un sonrojo inocente.

-en realidad yo tampoco se como son-

-que!- dijeron al unísono el par de pelirrojas-

-nunca los he visto-dijo sin perder su sonrisa

-pero padre...-

-pero nada hija mía, el reino necesita esta boda para unir fuerzas con skriller, la guerra con artai es inevitable y nuestro ejercito no es tan fuerte para sobrevivir, creanme que si pudiera... haría lo que fuera para evitar que ustedes se casaran-

-pero...la alianza se haría si solo una de nosotras se casa... Porque nos has comprometido a las tres?-

-fue el único trato que el rey acepto, skriller es el unico reino que esta dividido por tres distritos, lamentablemente los dos hermanos menores del rey murieron en la guerra fria hace 30 años, shion se ha encargado de los tres distritos, pero el ya es un viejo igual que yo y esta cansado...en unos meses el mayor de los principes heredara el reyno y quiere aprovechar la oportunidad para que los otros dos se hagan cargo de los distritos.

- pero si nos comprometiste a las tres...quien se hara cargo de Argron?-

- yo seguire reynando hasta que takumi tenga la edad suficiente para tomar el cargo-

-...acaso tu no dirás nada shizuru-oneesama?-pregunto una pelirroja al borde de la desesperación.

Una chica de cabello castaño largo con una belleza radiante, que dejaba ver sus finos rasgos, mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecería que estuviera durmiendo si no fuera porque bebía tan elegantemente una taza de te, nadie dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que ella abrió los ojos dejando ver su color rojo como los rubíes, la joven aunque mayor de las princesas deposito su taza ya vacía sobre La mesa

-Es evidente que Argron esta en un grande riesgo ante la eminente guerra ya que no somos una nación que pelea-dijo la castaña tranquilamente

-oneesama- susurro la ojilila con desilucion por la falta de apoyo de la castaña

-...por suerte padre...nosotras somos unas fuertes guerreras-dijo la ojirubi mirando cómplice a las pelirrojas quienes le sonrieron

-shizuru, ya hemos hablado de eso-dijo serio el rey, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía la mayor de sus hijas

-si nos dejaras podríamos enseñarles a los hombres del reino-

-no lo harán-dijo firmemente el rey

-sabes que somos capaces de darles un buen entrenamiento- respondió shizuru con la misma firmeza

-y no dudo de sus cualidades hija mía, pero no lo harán-

- es porque somos mujeres –

-es porque son princesas, y deben actuar como tal!-dijo furioso el rey quien comenzaba a cansares de siempre tener la misma discusión.

Shizuru lo miro sin alterarse, pero dejando mostrar en su mirada penetrante su molestia y desilucion.

El rey miro a sus hijas, y dio un suspiro para caer pesadamente en su silla.

-no tenemos el tiempo necesario shizuru, skriller lleva años entrenando guerreros,...los lupus d'argento..-dijo incorporandose un poco y mirando a sus hijas-son los guerreros que le sirven a la realeza, letales, nada comparado con nuestros guerreros o lo que les haya enseñado a ustedes, los príncipes forman parte del clan y lo siento pero aunque no les guste por lo menos una de ustedes se casara con alguno de los hijos del rey de skriller, y esa es mi ultima palabra-dijo el rey levantandose de su asiento

Las dos pelirrojas se miraron con tristeza y al ver esto la mayor se levanto y con una voz autoritaria le pidió a su padre hablar con el a solas.

-ellas no quieren casarse padre-

-no hay nada que yo pueda hacer shizuru-

-no puedes obligarlas a que se casen con alguien a quien no aman, mucho menos con alguien a quien no conocen-

-shizuru...

-porfavor, no las condenes papa-lo miro suplicante-si tan necesaria es esa unión para ti...yo...yo estoy dispuesta a casarme con el príncipe que tu elijas para mi sin rechistar...pero a ellas no.

El rey la miro profundamente y lentamente se acerco a su hija tomandola de los hombres.

-serás una maravillosa reina shizuru-la abrazo-... eres... mi mas grande orgullos hija

-papa...-

-se que te estoy enviando a la horca... porque se... que esperabas encontrar algundia a tu Julieta-dicho esto la Castaña abrió los ojos sorprendidamente-creíste que no lo sabia?- dijo el rey juguetonamente-

-papa- atino a decir sonrojada la chica

-a mi no me molesta...yo solo quería que fueras feliz...por eso lamento tanto todo esto-

-no tienes porque...el pueblo es primero-

Los dos se miraron y shizuru le dio una mirada tranquilizadora, se volvieron a abrazar pero segundos después la puerta sonó insistentemente.

-adelante-dijo autoritario

-sr...el rey de skriller esta apunto de llegar-

- en seguida vamos kazuke-

El chico hizo una reverencia y salió del estudio.

-estas lista?-

-siempre lo estoy-

El rey le ofreció su brazo y los dos se dirigieron a la entrada del palacio en donde ya los esperaban la Reyna y las dos princesas restantes.

Las trompetas empezaron a sonar y una larga y elegante limosina apareció por las puertas del reino, junto con las motocicletas tras de ella.

-increíble-dijo la mas pequeñas de las princesas

-al parecer a los skrillerianos les gusta llamar la atención-dijo una hermosa castaña muy parecida a shizuru pero ya con algunos años sobre ella

-ese viejo tonto siempre ha sido Así-respondió el rey abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

La limosina se detuvo justo enfrente de ellos y el vocero del reino se coloco al lado de la puerta.

-El rey shion kruger, rey de skriller y jefe del clan lupus d'argento- dijo en voz alta el vocero del reino

La puerta se abrió y un hombre alto, con cuerpo atlético y fornido salió de el, su cabello cobalto perfectamente peinado, ojos tan azules como los zafiros, de nariz recta y con barba de apenas unos dias le sonrió dejando ver su blanca y perfecta dentadura para seguidamente caminar a paso elegante con un bastón de apoyo completamente negro, exceptuando el zafiro en forma de lobo que lo adornaba.

-zeya Fujino... Tantos años sin verte y sigues exactamente igual-

-lo mismo digo viejo amigo-

Los dos se abrazaron fraternalmente sin perder su sonrisa y al separarse el rey de argron encamino a su amigo hacia en donde se encontraba su familia.

-viola... Que alegría volver a verte-dijo el rey besando su mano

-me alegra verte a mi tambien shion-sonrió amablemente la reina

- ellas son mis hijas, las princesas de Argron, arika-dijo señalando a la mas pequeña quien hizo una reverencia

-mucho gusto pequeña ariko-

-m-me acaba de decir...ariko?- dijo la princesa poniéndose roja del coraje-usted...usted es...

-calma calma, solo estaba bromeando-dijo riendo shion kruger-tu eres perfecta para el segundo de mis hijos

-que?-

-ejem-carraspeo el rey de Argron-ella es mai, te recomiendo no bromear con ella, tiene un carácter fuerte-

-mai- san, un placer conocerte-le extendió la mano y ella con un sonrojo acepto

-el placer es mio sr-

-oh por favor, nada de formalidades, pueden decirme tío shion-

-lo que usted diga...tío shion-

El rey sonrió dulcemente y camino a su amigo.

-y ella...- dijo el rey abrazando por los hombros a su hija- es shizuru próxima reina de Argron-

-la ultima vez que te vi apenas empezabas a caminar...y ahora mirate eres toda una princesa- la abrazo el rey-  
-ara ara...no creí que un hombre tan varonil como shion-sama fuera tan sentimental-

-eso pasa cuando vuelves a ver a la familia pequeña shizuru- dijo entre apenado y divertído el monarca skrilleriano

-shion-ojousama-dijo una chica haciendo una reverencia-

-que pasa rosali-

-los príncipes estan llegando-

-aah… justo en el momento indicado-dijo sonriendo el rey quien miraba hacia la entrada del reino

Todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo pero nada sucedió, las dos pelirrojas se miraron interrogantes y arika estaba apunto de interrumpir el incomodo silencio cuando un rugir estridente retumbo en la entrada, tres motos se hicieron visibles una al frete de color gris con azul y las otras dos a su lado, una de color negro y otra de color Roja, los tres vestían un traje de motociclista, con cascos negros que no permitían la vision de sus rostros, finalmente pararon Y los tres se caminaron con perfecta sincronía al rey.

-padre-dijo el que al parecer iba escoltado por los otros dos, los tres pusieron su puño en su pecho y al mismo tiempo juntaron sus piernas en forma de saludo

-descansen-

Los tres se relajaron y de nuevo al mismo tiempo retiraron sus casco, las dos pelirrojas abrieron la boca al ver por primera vez a los príncipes, mientras que los ojos de la mayor se dilataron al encontrarse con unas esmeraldas que le causaron escalofríos.

-es un placer para nosotros Estar en el reino de Argron- dijo cortésmente y sin apartar su verde mirada el que al parecer era el mayor de los tres chicos.

-creo que es mi turno de presentarte a mis hijos zeiya-

El hombre sonrió satisfecho y se acerco a los chicos.

-el es el coronel Natsuki kruger, mi sucesor y subjefe de los lupus d'argento-dijo el rey señalando a un chico alto, con largo cabello cobrizo y ojos tan verdes como la Esmeralda, sus facciones eran severas aunque su rasgos faciales eran delicados

-el comandante siempre habla muy bien de usted Sr. Me alegra conocer porfin en persona al noble rey zeiya Fujino.

-el placer tan grato es para mi muchacho, nunca creí que este viejo tonto pudiera engendrar a hombres como ustedes-

-bueno...creo que lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros-

El rey río ante el comentario y abrazo con fuerza al mayor de los príncipes.

-me alegra que hayan Terminado de burlarse de mi-dijo con fingido enfado el Skrilleriano- Ahora...podemos continuar?-

-porfavor amigo mio-hizo un ademan para que siguiera

-bien entonces...el es el teniente coronel ninatsuke, el mediano de los kruger-dijo sin perder su sonrisa el peliazul.

-estoy a sus ordenes rey Fujino- dijo el chico quien tenía tambien el cabello azul pero con la diferencia que este era mas corto, algunos mechones apenas y cubrían sus ojos pero no tanto como para no notar el color aceituna de estos, igual que el mayor sus rasgos eran delicados pero su semblante era serio sin demostrar ningúna emoción

-y por ultimo, el mayor mikoto kruger- señalo a un chico de cabello negro y ojos color dorados, de aspecto jovial.

-mayor?, pero si es un niño-pregunto sorprendido

-tengo 15 en realidad, pronto seré todo un hombre-

-siento interrumpir…-dijo el mayor de los príncipes quien miraba a las tres princesa, sacándole un sonroja a las dos pelirojas cuando su mirada se encontraba con las suyas- pero creo que no es adecuado hacer a un lado a las hermosas damas-dijo Natsuki acercándose a la reina

-porfin un hombre considerado-le sonrio la reina complacida

-para mi es un placer mi reina-dijo besando su mano

-oooh, realmente todo un caballero-

-y… puedo saber el nombre de tan bellas damas?- dijo natsuki poiendose en frente de las dos pelirojas.

-yo…yo soy mai…mai fujino- dijo sonrojada la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia con su vestido sostenido con sus dos manos

-un placer mai- hizo una reverencia igualmente y le sonrio, volteo a ver a arika y esta al instante se sonrojo

-Y tu joven hermosa?-

-Arika fujino coronel krugre!- dijo casi gritando la mas pequeña sin dejar de mirarlo y con su cara ardiendo por lo que acababa de suceder

-vaya…que chica tan mas curiosa eres… mucho gusto arika- volvió a hacer una reverencia

-El gusto es mio- agacho la mirada apenada, natsuki sonrio y finalmente se puso frente a frente con la mayor de las fujino

-shizuru fujino- dijo la castaña haciendo una reverencia y le sonrio agraciadamente

- es un honor conocerla princesa fujino- dijo el príncipe tomando su mano y besándole el dorso- veo que es cierto lo que dicen de las amatistas de sonrisa hechizante.

-y puedo saber que dicen de las amatistas de mi reino príncipe?- dijo la princesa sin dejar de ver esos esmeralda que provocaban un estremecimiento en su cuerpo

-que son la sonrisa mas hermosa que alguien pueda ver y que con una sola sonrisa puedes quedar prendado a sus encantos…no se equivocan- le sonrio galantemente

-ara ara…kruger-san me alaga- le sonrio la castaña

El peliazul la miro unos segundos frunciendo levemente el ceño y se acerco al oído de la castaña diciéndole algo que solo ella puedo escuchar, volvió a alejarse recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la castaña, natsuki le sonrio divertido y ella le correspondio un segundo para después mirarlo penetrantemente.

-la comida va a empezar a servirse mi rey- dijo uno de los sirvientes del reino

-en seguida vamos yoshiro- dijo el rey

-genial!, muero de hambre- se escucho la voz adolecente del menor de los kruger

-pues la comida te encantara pequeño mikoto, todo lo preparo la princesa mai-

Mikoto miro a la pelirroja con gran busto y se hacerco lentamente a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-en ese caso… la quiero a ella como prometida padre- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y lanzándose a los pechos de mai.

-p-pero queee!- dijo la pelirroja al sentir como mikoto restregaba su cara en su busto- oye…oye yo no…

-bueno bueno, creo que es hora de entrar-dijo sonriendo el patriarca de los kruger

-princesa, me permite acompañarla?- dijo natsuki ofreciéndole su brazo a la ojirubi

La castaña le sonrio coquetamente y correspondio el gesto.

-naoshi-kun-dijo seriamente natsuki

-coronel?- hizo una reverencia un chico pelirojo con ojos color aceituna

-envia a akira con el general takumi, quiero a todos los soldados intalados en el cuartel y preparen todo lo necesario para que mañana mismo comencemos a practicar-

-como ordene coronel- el joven volvió a hacer una reverencia y se marcho rápidamente seguido de cinco soldados tras de el. Natsuki le sonrio a la castaña y encamino a la castaña para ir detras de los reyes, seguidos de mai y mikoto quien al separarse le ofrecio igualmente su brazo a la ojilila para acompañarla.

El mediano de los kruger camino hacia la entrada sin mirar a arika quien quedo descolocada por su actuar.

-oye!, acaso no me ofrecerás el acompañarme al comedor?- dijo la chica deteniéndolo del antebrazo

-no lo creo-

-pero tu eres el príncipe-

-asi es-

-y los príncipes deben ser unos caballeros-

-evidentemente-

-y…porque no me acompañas?-dijo enarcando su ceño la peliroja

-es tu reino, tu conoces el camino- dijo sin mirarla el príncipe

-pero…pero…-

El chico miro a la chica de ojos tan azules como el cielo, giro los ojos y con un suspiro le extendió el brazo.

-y bien?- le dijo

La peliroja sonrio y lo tomo gustosa.

-ninatsuke-kun es todo un caballero- dijo abrazando fuertemente su brazo

-como sea- dijo el chico sonrojado al sentir como era acercado mas a la peliroja.

Los dos se encaminaron al interior, uno con el rostro sin demostrar ninguna emoción y la otra con una sonrisa que contagiaba, si, esos eran los príncipes y princesas de los dos reinos aliados, reinos que lucharían para un bienestar en común…Amor y libertan, chicos que estaban dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo y que pasarían aventuras inolvidables juntos.


End file.
